A Six Sided Fate
Prologue The Mythrans are at the height of their golden age, over two centuries before any of the four explorer's births. The Mythran capital, Rthirin City, is on the bottom side of the planet Crux, held there by some phenomenon of gravity. Eighty years ago the Mythrans discovered the Imagination Nexus. Previously, they would not have dared to step off the edge, believing that they would fall to their doom; but five years before the Imagination Nexus was found, an ambitious young explorer, Yithion, found that gravity seemed to shift with anyone who stepped on the side. Five years later, he and a band of hardened explorers discovered the Imagination Nexus. A temple built around it in its honor is almost complete, but that is not the only thing happening that will change the course of the universe. Soon, a young Mythran will embark on a journey that will give life to some- and take it from others. Chapter One Anmithrayy trotted up the walkway that wound through the lush garden, carrying the basket filled with food that his Mrotsi* had told him to get. He had always been fond of his Mrotsi's garden. He loved all of the green, vibrant plants, the clear, cool pond, the tender, springy grass, the rough, gray stones marking his path. It was so peaceful- undisturbed- rarely did any other Mythrans step foot in it. Anmithrayy was a young Mythran, apprenticed to Yithion, his Mrotsi. He lived in Rithirin City, same as most Mythrans; not being a very expansive culture, they simply expanded their city to suit the population, as opposed to creating whole new cities. The pathway ended before a very plain but sturdy wooden door, set in a small, cozy little house, built with gray stones. Anmithrayy opened the door, and entered his Mrotsi's house. Inside was the sitting room, where Yithion was sitting in a very comfortable armchair, talking with Anmithrayy's younger sister Trixma. The sitting room was a very cozy and inviting little place. A low cherry wood table stood in the thick, dark magenta carpet, with a steaming kettle of freshly brewed tea tucked on top among some teacups. An Imagination lamp hung from the low ceiling, mingling its soft blue light with the bright light streaming from the window. Plush, deep red armchairs and beautiful artwork hanging on the walls completed the decor. "...Of course sir, I'll tell them," Trixma was saying respectfully. She turned at the sound of the door and saw her brother coming in. "Anmithrayy!" she greeted him cheerfully, running over to give him a big hug. She was three years younger than him, but they were very close- there was no one she trusted more. He smiled at her medium length, wavy blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes. "Hey, Trixy," he said fondly, using her nickname as he returned the hug. Yithion stood up. "Hello, Anmithrayy. I trust you have brought what I requested?" He said in his cool, pleasant voice. "Yes, Mrotsi," was the respectful reply, depositing the basket onto the table. Yithion nodded approvingly. "Good," he said. After a quick farewell, Trixma hurried away to attend to some urgent errand. The two others sat back down. "Piocutno**," Yithion began, "as I was telling Trixma before, I have decided that you and I shall be going on a long journey, and we won't be expected back for a few months at the most. I will tell you the purpose of our trip once we are well on our way. I sent your sister to go inform your parents when we will depart- tomorrow hopefully- and so we must prepare. Go and gather your things now, then come to help me pack the food." Anmithrayy was itching to know where they were going and why, but he did not want to bother him by asking, so instead only said, "Of course, Mrotsi Yithion." and rushed to the little room that was set apart for him to excitedly gather what he thought he would need. Anmithrayy was average for a Mythran his age. He had short brown hair, and the same bright, Imagination blue eyes as every other Mythran. But quite unlike others, he had been chosen by Yithion to be his apprentice; a great honor, to be sure! Yithion was one of the most respected in their society. He was brilliant, and incredibly skilled with a sword. He was one of the warriors to drive off Chil***, a vicious rogue Mythran. Yithion had also been part of the exploration team that discovered the Imagination Nexus eighty years ago, and was the first to venture onto Ralid, one of the six sides of Crux. Indeed, at one hundred twelve, he was in spectacular state, and showing few signs of his age. (Mythrans have the same average life span as humans) It was rumored that his creative spark had been super-charged when he neared the Imagination Nexus, thus to account for his long life, but he himself denied any such thing. To be chosen to study, learn, and serve as his Piocutno was more than Anmithrayy could have ever dreamed of, coming from a middle-class family, and was eager to please his Mrotsi in the fullest. "Anmithrayy!" Yithion called from the kitchen, "Come and choose what food you should like to bring!" The young Mythran smiled and gave a contented sigh, once again thanking his lucky stars for such a kind, wise, Mrotsi as he dropped his pack to go to his side. *Mrotsi (Pronounced M-rot-sigh) is Mythran for Master **Piocutno (Pronounced Pie-oh-cut-no) is Mythran for Apprentice ***Chil (Pronounced Sh-ill) had planned to take over Rithirin City once, and being very powerful, almost did, but he was driven off into the wilderness successfully. None have seen him since. Chapter Two Anmithrayy swung the thick, light blue cloak over his shoulders and fastened the abalone teardrop clasp quickly- it was time for him and Yithion to begin their journey. Oh, how excited he was! He pulled the hood over his head and carefully buckled his sword belt on. Yithion taught him on the use of his sword often, and had given one, called The Spirit, to him as a gift. He also grabbed a sturdy walking stick, for though he protested that he wasn't "an old crooked man", Yithion had insisted upon it. "We shall be traveling a good way on foot," he had clarified. Anmithrayy finished collecting all he required and rushed out of his room, colliding with Yithion and nearly making him drop the bottles and empty pouches he was carrying. His startled elder chuckled, "Whoa, calm yourself! We leave soon. Have you everything?" His young apprentice nodded enthusiastically, which made his hood fall back to his shoulders. "Yes, Mrotsi!" he grinned, groping at his hood to get a grip on it. Yithion laughed. "Good. Now, go get your pouches by the door and wait for me outside," he said. Anmithrayy sprang into action and rushed down the hall, and the impudent hood slid off his head again. Anmithrayy leaned against a giant, old oak tree, dreaming happily about the awaiting adventures. He imagined that they would become renowned adventurers, the type that children beg to be told about again and again. He saw them fighting huge, vicious dragons and beasts, or being on top of a spring-green hill dotted with tiny yellow flowers, standing like two statues as the wind played gently with their blue cloaks in the setting sun. The sky would be pink, blue, perhaps even a tint of orange or lavender, and small, plush, cotton-candy clouds would slowly drift above them. He saw the two of them discovering great and strange things! He saw them battling the mythical Maelstrom, and returning home with tales of wonder! He imagined- His dreaming was cut short by Yithion as he came out of the well oiled door. He sported a light blue cape that matched Anmithrayy's, and a simple but exquisitely carved walking stick. But what was surprising was that he was not in his usual Mythran appearance. All Mythrans, while having a natural light blue, translucent appearance, also have a more minifigure like form. Often they switch between the two, depending on whichever strikes their fancy at the moment. But even in their minifigure form, their eyes will still glow a bright blue, distinctly setting them apart from their plainer cousins. Yithion, when not using his Mythran looks, had black hair streaked with silver- sometimes if the light was right, the silver would almost seem to glow blue. He did not usually take on this form. "Come, Piocutno," he said, pulling up his own hood. "It's time to depart." Together the two of them made their way to the outskirts of the city, where Anmithrayy's family was waiting to say goodbye. Trixma enveloped Anmithrayy in a big hug. "Will you bring me back something? It doesn't have to be much," she added soberly. "Just to remember your trip." He smiled down at her. "Of course I will." She grinned back. "Oh, thank you!" she breathed gratefully, then continued excitedly, "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back! I'm going to miss you!" "I'll miss you too, Trixy," he said, giving her another big hug. After saying goodbye to his father, mother, and little brother, (who was only 13 months old or so) he and Yithion left, walking out into the dawn light, with the wind tickling their cloaks and pushing small, puffy clouds across the early morning sky. Chapter Three "Mrotsi Yithion, now that the city is out of sight, will you tell me where we are going?" Anmithrayy asked, glancing behind them at the hilly countryside, dotted with great, ancient oaks. The city was far out of sight, hidden well by the hills, and it was already late evening. They had been walking all day- with an exception of lunch. Yithion nodded. "Yes, Piocutno. Though not in full. I have decided to build something, and we must collect the necessary components. However, one of the parts is... forbidden, by the council. None may know of it once we have it. I have brought you along because I can trust you, and you will learn much from the experience." Anmithrayy was startled. "But, Mrotsi," he protested, "If it is forbidden, why seek it?" He was given a sharp look in response. "Because, what I will create with it could very well change history- or rather, the present. The council is not as sharp as they were when I was younger, and they are beginning to make more and more unnecessary and foolish laws. Ever since the Nexus was discovered they have grown slightly arrogant. I've been yearning for a good adventure as well, and this shall be just the thing. Now, no more of this talk. The first thing we shall seek should be the easiest to get." Anmithrayy waited expectantly for him to describe what the first thing was, but after a long silence it became apparent such information would not be shared. The hills had evened out, and an endless, emerald meadow stretched invitingly before them. They sat in the camp they had set up for the evening, with a bright, crackling fire and two cots, watching the sun display its daily brilliant farewell, casting soft colors behind it as it slowly sank from sight. Anmithrayy pulled his hood back up after a playful breeze tugged it off his head. Yithion continued to gaze at the sunset, smiling into the east breeze. (On Crux, the sun rises in the west and sets in the east.) If there had been any onlookers- which there was not- they would have found the whole scene quite the picture. Anmithrayy shifted slightly, and broke the peaceful silence with a curious question. "I've never been so far out of the city. Could you tell me what it's all like?" Yithion turned to look at him. "You mean to say you know nothing of this planet?" he said, almost baffled. His young companion nodded in response. "Dear me, what DO they teach you in those schools? Ah. No matter, I shall teach you. "Our planet, the planet Crux, is a cube shape. Most of it is lush meadows, with plenty of streams, such as the one we are in." He gestured outward, indicating their dimmed surroundings. "The capital city which we just departed from is Rithirin City- but of course you know that. It is by far our biggest city, out of the mere thirty, which are spread abroad, and one of the only cities located in a hilly and wooded area. As of now, we are sitting on the bottom side of Crux, called Gida. The other five sides are Sojse, Su, Toh, Ralid and Tih. The topography has a few rocky, twisted valleys tucked among the meadows. We're likely to be visiting a few of those later. Unfortunately, that's the exact place we might find a more... unsavory, character. In some circumstances, we've had to banish some vagabond to like places- Chil, for instance." Anmithrayy shuddered, remembering the awful stories of Chil he had always heard of when he was younger. 'Glad he's probably dead by now,' he thought, turning to look into the sunset, blissfully unaware of the things they might encounter. Chapter Four They traveled for days across the vast meadows. Yithion would quiz Anmithrayy on various subjects from time to time- according to their culture, it was Yithion's job to teach him as his mrotsi.* If Anmithrayy did especially well, he would reward him with a story of his previous adventures. Anmithrayy loved to listen to the tales of narrow escapes, great discoveries- but mostly the narrow escapes. For a week they traveled at a pleasant walking pace in the grassy meadows, when the terrain around them began to change. The rivers and streams began to turn off, or ended entirely, and the grass started to be replaced with stones and rocks of various sizes. It grew much bumpier too; it wasn't long before they were standing on the edge of a rocky ravine, gazing down the six or seven foot drop. Anmithrayy glanced about. Although it wasn't that wide, it was too far to the other edge to jump, and there was no way around it- it went on for miles in a squiggly, tangled mess. Giant boulders littered the other side, a perfect maze. Yithion took a strange looking device out of a pocket, and held it over the edge, pausing: he frowned from under his hood as he pulled it back. Anmithrayy tilted his head back to peer at the morning sun, a movement that caused his hood to tumble down. It couldn't be past ten o'clock, he thought as he tugged his hood back in place. Yithion sighed. "Ah, I should have known. This shall be difficult. Stay sharp, Anmithrayy." He was given a questioning glance. "What is it, Mrotsi?" "To be honest, I'm not certain." They slid down the rocky slope, sending pebbles and clumps of dry dirt cascading down. Anmithrayy glanced around again, first up one way of the ravine then down the other. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Together they traveled on the bottom, heading north. For five, silent, cautious minutes, they crept on. A pebble dislodged above them, clattering down to their feet. Yithion looked up sharply, placing an apprehensive hand on his engraved sword hilt. Anmithrayy's head shot up too; his hood fell off predictably. A few tense moments passed without a sound. Nothing moved. Wordlessly, Yithion removed his hand from his hilt and started to climb up where the pebble had come from. His younger comrade hesitated, picking up the pebble and examining it before following suit. It was actually rather pretty; a dark, jade green, roughly hewn and smooth on what flat surfaces it had. Some darker, rugged lines crisscrossed it here and there. Anmithrayy put it into one of the many hidden pockets in his cloak and scurried up after his Mrotsi. Yithion was consulting his scanner device again when Anmithrayy pulled himself over the edge. He did not seem to pleased at the results he was given. "Ah," he sighed, "My fears seem to be confirmed." He tucked the scanner into a pocket and looked carefully along the ragged rocks surrounding them. Unfortunately, they were too large and numerous to see anything past a few yards. "It appears someone already has possession of this particular component we are seeking. I know not who, but I have great suspicion." He turned to look at the young Mythran behind him and pointed his chin at him. "Keep a hand on your hilt," he cautioned, and headed down a particularly narrow passage. Anmithrayy let their surroundings sink in as he crept quietly behind Yithion. The air was moist, with unfamiliar smells wafting back and forth. Rocky cliffs almost the size of two minifigures stacked on top of each other cornered them from all sides, limiting their movement and allowing little to no view of what was around the next corner. The trail they were walking on was rugged, covered in sharp pebbles and rocks- also, well worn. Too well worn. He tapped Yithion's shoulder and pointed down silently. A fresh line of Mythran footprints covered the ground, appearing to have been in a great hurry. Yithion continued to follow these footprints silently, Anmithrayy close behind. They took a sharp left turn, coming to an abrupt halt once they saw what was around the corner. Ten feet in front of them stood a tall Mythran, fingering the hilt of the glistening sword he held. His cold, ice blue eyes stared them up and down, unable to observe much thanks to their concealing cloaks. The lavender tainted fingers gripped the hilt tighter as his eyes bored into the elder's hood. Yithion's eyes narrowed in spite, growling: "Chil." *Mythran Schooling System: Every two years, schools enroll up to 30 Mythrans per school (Each school has one classroom, and every two years they repeat the rigorous curriculum) between 5 and 15. The enrolled Mythrans then attend the school for two years, and when a child has graduated, they are eligible to be apprenticed to an older Mythran, who usually mentors them for ten years. It's up to the parents as to what age they want their kids to be in school, because basically they can send them in any time between 5 and 15, as long as they are in by the time they are 15. Chapter Five Chil's sword hand twitched impulsively, but he restrained himself from attacking. "Yithion," he spat, his voice dripping with contempt. Yithion didn't answer, instead staring in horror of Chil's hands- his lavender tainted hands. "You didn't," he breathed from under his hood. Chil seemed to smile, despite his lack of a mouth. "Who's to stop me?" It was obviously a challenge to the one who had once driven him out. Yithion slowly unsheathed the sword on his right hip. Anmithrayy cast an alarmed glance between the two; he knew how to wield a sword, but he had never been in serious combat before. If any of the stories were to be trusted, Chil was an incredible fighter, and no doubt the lavender on his hands must be increasing his skills as well. But now was not the time to become nervous, Anmithrayy told himself firmly. Now was the time to back up his Mrotsi and remember his lessons. He drew Thespirit and shifted into his stance. Chil took no caution, charging towards them with a loud cry of hate, and dashing a huge blow onto Yithion. Yithion blocked it easily, drawing it to the left and creating an opening for Anmithrayy. He plunged forward, striving to take advantage of it. Thespirit's thrust was forcefully bumped away with a lightning fast flick from their Chil, and he continued his swing to deflect a strike from Yithion. Their opponent retaliated with a quick jab and Anmithrayy, barely missing due to a close evade. The three disengaged, circling slowly as they searched for openings. Yithion suddenly lunged, and they commenced. It was an even match. Yithion and Anmithrayy had the numbers, but the latter was out-classed, giving them both an advantage and a disadvantage. Chil couldn't have held out for long just against Yithion, but with him having to save his inexperienced Piocutno all the time, it all pulled about even. However, that's just taking swordplay into account- and Mythrans don't always play by those rules. Chil pulled back suddenly, glancing at both his waiting opponents as he began to mutter under his breath. As soon as the last word left his nonexistent lips, a large, hulking wolf materialized behind him, growling viciously with a crazed look in its eyes. It jumped at Anmithrayy as Yithion leapt forward at Chil. Anmithrayy ducked instinctively, and the wolf sailed over his head. It tumbled along the ground, struggling to regain it's footing on the gravel. Yithion broke away from Chil, yelling something. It was too fast to tell what he had said, but it seemed to be somewhere along the lines of "deploy object" followed by seeming random and jumbled numbers. In response, a sleek, muscled mountain lion formed next to Chil's wolf. It snarled a harsh challenge to it. The wolf growled back, and they began fighting each other. Anmithrayy returned his attention to Chil now- and just in time to parry a swipe. Yithion came up from behind, forcing their foe to jump out of his sandwiched position. Chil growled angrily, obviously despising the very fact that they still existed. "Yithion," he spat with disgust, "You drove me out. I could have succeeded, if it weren't for you. I would be rich, if it weren't for you! I would be ruling Rithirin City, if it weren't for you! But now, I'm stuck here in these barren rocks, all because of YOU! You, Yithion!!! ALL, BECAUSE, OF YOU!!!" he screamed, swinging his sword at him. Yithion blocked it with his sword, staggering from the impact. Yet, in his blind fury, Chil left his defenses down. He swung a huge arc, leaving him wide open. Yithion nimbly lurched forward, and gave a quick thrust. And it was over. Chil looked down at the half of the blade in front of him. His own sword fell, clinking on the rocks unceremoniously. Slowly, the Imagination Orbs that he was made of dissipated upward, falling apart, leaving nothing but the sword and the legends to remember him by. They deftly swirled upward, glistening in the bright noon sun like millions of diamonds in the wind; catching the breeze above the rocky walls they swept into the east. The wolf and the mountain lion had stopped to watch, their attention held captivated. Anmithrayy breathed deep, troubled by Chil's fate yet feeling thrilled not to be the one to have it, though perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline receding. As the Orbs swiftly blew out of sight, the crazed, wild look drained from the wolf's eyes, and Yithion quietly dismissed the mountain lion with a whisper. It faded out quickly. He sadly wiped his blade clean on a sparse patch of coarse grass, as according to the ritual of battle that he was taught as a young boy. Slowly he sheathed it, looking into the east. "It should not have ended as such," he murmured. Behind them, the wolf whimpered, trotting towards Anmithrayy with it her tail between her legs, looking up with an ashamed, timid, and almost apologetic look. Anmithrayy knelt down next to it, scratching her behind her ears and ruffling her fur. He managed a small smile as it's tender brown eyes gazed into his own. "Come," Yithion said quietly. Anmithrayy got up and followed him into a well-hidden crevice he had not noticed before in the side of the left cliff. 'This must have been where Chil lived,' he mused, glancing around. Inside it was really quite large; a pile of heather lay in the corner, most likely serving as a bed. A small pile of dusty things sat dejectedly next to the "bed", and across the room a long boulder, flat and smooth on top had various thing strewn upon it. Yithion hurried to it, and began to rummage about carefully. Soon he picked up a small bottle wrapped in old, worn cloth. "Hmm." He snatched a recently made Imagination infused bottle from a pocket and a pair of Imagination infused tweezers from another. Anmithrayy had never heard of Imagination infused tweezers before, and was fascinated to watch Yithion reach into the cloth wrapped bottle with them. What he pulled out with them however, was far more shocking. It was a small little ball, about the size of a cotton ball. The striking part was that they glowed a menacing, deep, purple. It was quickly deposited into Yithion's bottle, and the lid was fastened securely. Anmithrayy never did see anyone ever close a bottle so quickly. "Mrotsi- is that..." Yithion whipped around, placing a finger on Anmithrayy's mouth. "I brought you because I can trust you. You are not to speak a word of it," he said, his steely blue eyes boring into him from under his ever-present hood. Anmithrayy nodded, and they turned to leave. Outside, he was surprised to see that the wolf was sitting nearby with a timid yet hopeful expression. He rubbed her on the head, and was gratified when she happily wagged her tail in response. He grinned, looking back at his Mrotsi. Yithion smiled thoughtfully. " She seems to want to come. Shall we bring her along, Piocutno?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I think so, Mrotsi," Anmithrayy replied, still grinning. The trio continued traveling on through the rocks, looking forward to the bright adventure ahead of them. Chapter Six Anmithrayy, Yithion, and their new wolf companion went on, and left the rocky cliffs behind. Once out of Chil's Ravine, as Anmithrayy had dubbed it, it opened up to another grassy meadow. This one was different than the last; it still had plenty of fresh, clear streams with silver fish darting about in them, but the flowers! They graced the land with their bright splashes of color and dim fragrances, gently budding in the late spring. With renewed spirits they picked up the pace, gaining more ground than expected, letting the rocks become but a thick line hugging the ground behind them. Anmithrayy would skip ahead with the wolf, invigorated by the dazzling surroundings and his new, rather inseparable, furry friend. Yithion was content to stay at a steady walk behind them. The weather was perfect for traveling, and the clouds puffed along pleasantly, also content to slowly drift in the light breezes. Later, after they found a small depression in the land, and made evening camp. Sitting next to the fire, they immediately discussed a pressing issue. "Jseso?" "No." "Eis-thay?" "No." "Lidra?!" "No." "Oh, you are impossible, boy!" Yithion groaned, leaning back. He had been listing off names for the wolf (Who was apparently not leaving any time soon) for the past half hour, and still Anmithrayy could not find, "the perfect name". "I'm sorry, Yithion," Anmithrayy said with a small smile as he gazed into the campfire, softly stroking the wolf's fur. The wolf sighed contently, resting her head on her front paws, not seeming to mind her lack of name. There was a slight pause as they both thought harder. "How about Iraeri?" "No, it's too hard to pronounce." "Tonirru?" "Maybe. But it's a boy name, so only if there is nothing else." Several more moments went by in silent thought, broken only by the crackling of the dancing waves. Anmithrayy looked up, finally ready to add some of his own ideas. "What do you think of Yiwfla?" "Yiwfla?" "Yes. It was my aunt's name. It's not very common." Yithion smiled and turned towards the wolf, saying, "Well, what do you think?" A lazy wag was all he got from the dozing dog. Anmithrayy laughed, "I guess that settles it!" The conversation began drifting to other subjects, lingering for a few minutes before dying away with the fire as it simmered to the soft, dead glow of coals. Yiwfla began to snore quietly, blending in with the chirping of crickets. (The crickets there were exceptionally loud.) Anmithrayy broke the silence suddenly. "Mrotsi, is the purple thing you took from Chil's cave really what I think it is?" Yithion looked up, meeting his young companions eyes, which were full of uncertainness. He blinked slowly, then said, "Yes." Anmithrayy did his best to hide his aghast expression, and the tinge of reproach in his clear blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and then checked himself. "I- I never knew that Maelstrom existed- I mean, it's all just old fairytales," he murmured. "Ah, but it's not," Yithion clarified with a small smile, "Over the years it's become but a legend, made to be so in hopes that future generations would not foolishly toy with it; but on my expedition to the Imagination Nexus, I encountered some Maelstrom while scouting ahead with one other. So I discovered it was really quite real. But it was a small amount, and my companion and I easily rid of it. Humph!" he exclaimed, his light mood fleeing as a sour frown came to replace it. "Fools- that's what folks are, turning facts into myths and myths into facts! They ought to face the truth, that it's real, not try to think it out of existence. Fools." At first, Anmithrayy felt inclined to disagree, but some stubborn part of him rebuked his instinctive answer. 'Your Mrotsi is the wisest of all Mythrans,' it scolded, 'and after all that he had done for you and your family you dare to let yourself even think of not listening to his gems of wisdom!' He mentally nodded in agreement; that made sense! So he set it firmly in his mind that all his elder had said- past, present, future- was true to the dot as they both slipped into their cots. "Goodnight, Mrotsi Yithion. Goodnight, Yiwfla." The quiet, hushed voice drifted away in the still night air, low snores returning the favor. Chapter Seven They continued to travel across the meadow; it seemed literally endless. All through the night it had drizzled, but in the morning a beautiful rainbow hung glistening in the sky, like a velvety cloth hanging as an arch. The newly wakened sun softly touched the raindrops that still lingered on the grasses, making them shine as if with an inner will. As the day progressed the sky was nice and clear, the clouds being driven far west by the light warm breeze. It was very cool from the rain, in fact, without the warm breeze, it would be too cool. Yithion stopped in a large place where the grass and flowers were a little shorter than the usual long foliage, sitting down cross-legged. With a sigh, he slid his hood off and closed his eyes lightly. Anmithrayy and Yiwfla stood a respectful distance behind him, uncertain of why they had stopped. A minute passed in silence, then two. Anmithrayy shifted uncomfortably, and Yiwfla walked in three small circles before lying down with a sigh. The young Mythran beside her couldn't bear to stand around any longer, and despite the fact he knew it was bad mannered for him to question his elder's authority, he broke the silence. "Um.... Mrotsi... what are we doing?" he asked. Yiwfla looked up at the sound of his voice, wondering if it meant that they were going to do something. Yithion replied slowly, hardly moving his lips. "Waiting." "If you don't mind me asking, waiting for... what?" "For inspiration." "Inspiration for, what, Mrotsi?" "For the design," managing to keep his tone from betraying his exasperation. Another long pause hung in the air, as if taking up too much space for the conversation to be carried on. Yiwfla began to lose hope of any activity. She laid her head back down, not bothering to lift it again as Anmithrayy attempted to cure his boredom. Anmithrayy decided not to push his luck more by asking what the design was for, but he was feeling more agitated by the second; he had to do something. "Mrotsi, may Yiwfla and I... for lack of a better way to explain, be excused?" Yithion opened his eyes this time, glancing back at his apprentice from the corner of his eye. He sighed, putting his hands up as if asking for divine patience. "Youth, always on the move, never stopping to appreciate a lovely morn'! Of course you can go." The youth in question grinned sheepishly, hardly pausing for the formalities. "Thank you, Mrotsi," he said in a rush, tweaking Yiwfla's ear playfully and running off as she excitedly gave chase. Yithion smiled, watching the two as they played in the soft, green grass. Occasionally Yiwfla would follow Anmithrayy into a patch of grass that was much taller than her. The she was forced to hop through the foliage, coming up with ears perked, tail erect, paws all tucked up, and tongue hanging; then she would fall back out of sight, lost in the ever waving, emerald sea, bounding up and down after her young master. Chapter Eight "WOOOAAHH!!!" Yithion snatched Anmithrayy's limp hood, yanking him back from the sudden edge that had crept up beneath them, cutting his charge's yell short. Anmithrayy staggered backwards from the pressure applied to his throat, and regaining his footing quickly. Rubbing his neck where his cloak had choked him and murmuring embarrassed thanks, he peered over the edge balefully. A rough, cold river rushed in a shockingly silent manner below them; a ten-foot drop, at the least. Shivering, he glanced at the thin bank closest, covered in sharp rocks of different sizes, glad he hadn't ended up down there. Yithion began to scold him. "You ought not be so absent minded, watching the clouds drift when you ought to be looking where you are going! Nearly swan-dived into the Whispering River. Goodness knows where your young mind wanders, but it isn't here!" he said sternly. Anmithrayy's cheeks flushed visibly, and he drew his hood back up to hide it. "I'm sorry," he said, fiddling with his cloak, "I wasn't excepting such a steep drop in this meadow; it's seems so endless, and the long grass hides the drop so well." He paused, then sighed, smote by his failure to please his Mrotsi. "But it's no excuse. I apologize, Mrotsi." Yiwfla poked her head between his legs, looking down at the water with interest. Yithion shook his ever-hooded features, softening. "Well, I ought to have told you earlier. Come now, we'd best be going." With this he started to carefully scale downward to the bank. Anmithrayy followed cautiously, wishing they didn't have to climb in their heavy cloaks. It took a while, and several close calls before they were both safely at the bottom. Only then did it occur to them they still had no way to get Yiwfla down. "I suppose one of us shall have to climb back up and lower Yiwfla down," Yithion concluded, resigned to the setback. At the sound of her name, the Imagination formed wolf whimpered beseechingly. Anmithrayy twisted his head up (Doing so made his hood fall off) and saw her looking down with big, sad, blue eyes, ears pinned to her head uncertainly. Heartbroken and unused to being left behind, she whimpered again and put a paw on the edge. The chunk of soil under her paw gave way, tumbling along side her as she plummeted down with a frightened yelp.